Many electronic devices include some type of user input device, including, for example, buttons, slides, scroll wheels, and similar devices or user-input elements. Some devices may include a touch sensor that is integrated or incorporated with a display screen. The touch sensor may allow a user to interact directly with user-interface elements that are presented on the display screen. However, there are several challenges associated with integrating a touch sensor with a display. In some cases, electrical noise or signals generated by the display or other electrical components of the device may interfere with the operation of some touch sensors. Additionally, electrical conductors used to form part of the sensor may need to be optically transparent or not otherwise significantly degrade the optical performance of the display. In some cases, it may be challenging to achieve both the optical and electrical performance desired for an electrical conductor or conductive sheet.